El Primer San Valentín
by Kipa
Summary: Es solo un cap. Leedlo y dejarme un review,porfavor.Trata sobre como Lily y James se juntaron. Por favor!


_**San Valentín**_

Hola a todos! He hecho esta historia porque es San Valentín y me a parecido una buena idea hacerlo ahora. Es solo un capítulo pero espero que os guste.

-No aguanto más¡¡NO AGUANTO MÁS-chilló una chica pelirroja de 17 años. Tenía el pelo rojo caoba y le llegaba a la cintura donde se le hacían algunos rizos. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y cautivaba a todo el mundo con esa mirada tan dulce. Sus labios eran gruesos y golosos y de un rojo pasión. Lily Evans era una chica bajita pero bien formada.

¡Cálmate niña! Que tampoco es el fin del mundo.-la dijo su amiga Laura. Laura era morena de piel, al contrario que Lily. Tenía el pelo castaño muy oscuro, casi negro, rizado y lo llevaba por encima de la tripa. Sus ojos eran marrones claros y tenía unas pestañas larguísimas. Era alta y también estaba muy bien formada. Lily y ella eran mejores amigas-Aparte, te lo tienes bien merecido. El te esperó dos años y tu no le hacías ni caso. En algún momento tenía que rendirse¿no?

¡NO! Tendría que seguir luchando por mi.-Laura la miro con cara de "en tus sueños" y Lily rectificó-Vale, pero aunque sea que se hubiese ido con alguien que merezca la pena.¡No con una rubia de bote descerebrada! Con...

-Alguien que se pareciese más a ti¿no-la ayudó Laura

-Exacto

-Bueno, van a hacer un baile de San Valentín. Seguramente irán juntos pero puedes intentar volverle a gustar.

-Mmmmmmmm-Lily meditó un momento¡Me gusta! Gracias Laura, eres la mejor

-Hay madre mía, cuanto te queda por aprender-Lily le tiró una almohada a la cabeza y ahí empezó una guerra de almohadas.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los Merodeadores...

¡Pero te as vuelto loco¡COMO SE TE OCURRE!

-Se nos ha ido, Lunático amigo, lo hemos perdido para siempre-dijo Sirius dramáticamente.

-Pero haber, que no es para tanto, Canuto lo a ha hecho millones de veces, porque voy a ser yo menos. Y además, vosotros mismos me dijisteis que me echase novia para olvidarme de ella

-Pero no una descerebrada, ella no merece la pena. No es ni una décima parte que Lily.

-Oye, no te pases, que Lana es mi ex novia-dijo un Sirius un poco enfadado.

-Bueno ya, pero ese es tu tipo de chicas, a James le van más las inteligentes, la que tienen carácter, como...

¿Lily-dijo un James un poco melancólico. James Potter, junto a Sirius Black, estaban considerados los más guapos y buenos(físicamente) de todo Hogwarts. James era moreno y tenia el pelo bastante largo y siempre desordenado. Sus ojos miel daban calor a quien los mirase. Era bastante alto, sin exagerar, y los años jugando al Quiditch le habían formado un gran físico.-Mira Lunático, ya me he olvidado de ella, y lo agradezco un montón, ahora me siento libre. Bueno, cambiando de tema¿con quien vais a ir a la fiesta?

Quedaban tres días para la gran fiesta que todo el mundo esperaba. Los profesores habían preparado una salida especial a Hogsmade para que los estudiantes se pudiesen comprar lo que quisiesen. La fiesta sería con trajes muggles.

-Bueno Lily, que estamos buscando.

-Algo muuuuy sexy, jiji, se va a enterar. Se le van a salir los ojos de la orbita, jiji.

-Que mala eres, jiji¿y preferiblemente que color?

¡ROJO-gritaron las dos a la vez y enseguida volvieron a reírse.

Dos horas más tarde:

-Bueno, esta es nuestra ultima tienda, si no hay nada aquí me rindo.

-Ya veras como aquí tenemos suerte.

-Eso lo dices porque tu ya tienes el tuyo. Seguro que a Remus le encanta.

-Jiji, eso espero.

Media hora más tarde:

-Vale, ya está, se acabó, me rindo...O no-Lily acababa de ver un vestido tojo que no había visto antes. Era precioso y a la vez muy sexy. Le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla y era muy ajustado. Tenía un escote que la llegaba casi al ombligo pero sin que se la viese nada y a la vez era palabra de honor (yo se lo que digo, jeje).La espalda la llevaba al aire. Solo había un par de cuerdecitas que cruzaban de un lado a otro para sujetarlo. Era muy provocativo e insinuador pero sin hacerla parecer una guarra. En una palabra era:

¡Perfecto¡Lo he encontrado-Lily se lo probo y le iba como anillo al dedo. Se fueron muy felices las dos amigas.

Todo ese rato los merodeadores lo habían pasado comprándose trajes de esmoquin y hablando en las Tres Escobas:

-Y entonces ya de Lily...-dijo un Remus un tanto inseguro.

-Ya me he olvidado, ahora me gusta Lana y os deberíais alegrar por mi.-Lana estaba encima de James. Era rubia teñida, ojos casi negros, alta, un cuerpo fantástico y... idiota perdida.

-Te quiero mucho Jamsie Pooh-dijo Lana y le empezó a besar el cuello.

-Y yo a ti pero estamos en un sitio público. Dejemos eso para otro día.-dijo James sin ganas. Justo en ese momento entraron Lily y Laura por la puerta y se sentaron en una mesa bastante cerca de los Merodeadores. Parecían bastante felices. Lana, que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaban mirando los chicos, le dijo a James:

-Bueno vale, pero un besito si ¿verdad-Lana besó a James y le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla. Por el rabillo del ojo, James vio como Lily salía del bar llorando.

No lo podía aguantar más. James le gustaba mucho y no podía soportar que besase otros que no fuesen sus labios. Menos aún esa tal Lana. CUANTO LA ODIABA. Lily corrió y se sentó en un banco que estaba enfrente de la casa de los gritos. Allí, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y siguió llorando silenciosamente.

De repente, sintió como alguien la cogía de la cara y se la levantaba. Rápidamente se secó las lagrimas con la manga y fue a mirar quien la había encontrado.

-Lily¿qué te pasa¿Por qué te as ido corriendo cuando Lana y yo nos besamos? Estabas ¿celosa-dijo James con un brillo en los ojos.

¡No, que va-dijo Lily buscando una excusa creíble.

-Entonces¿por qué llorabas?

-Porque...me acordé de una cosa.-dijo Lily esperando que fuese suficiente. James se sentó al lado suyo y la abrazó-Tranquila, ya pasó, estoy aquí, para lo que quieras.-dijo James mientras unas ultimas lagrimas caían sin querer e los ojos de Lily.-Siempre lo estaré.

Cuando Lily levanto la cabeza estaba a solo un par de centímetros de James. Lentamente, Lily se fue acercando. James no podía aguantar más. Llevaba dos años esperando ese momento. Mató la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la besó. Fue el beso mas magnífico que le habían dado a Lily. Al principio muy suave, temiendo ser rechazado. Pero luego James notó la lengua de Lily a las puertas de su boca y la dejó entrar. Sus lenguas se entrecruzaron. Lily se agarró al cuello de James acercándolo más y profundizando el beso. Le revolvió el pelo y empezó a jugar con algunos mechones. James metió la mano debajo de su camisa. Pero enseguida se acordó de Lana y la soltó. Se separó de Lily bruscamente.

-Lo siento, esto no debería haber pasado. Yo estoy con Lana y tu me odias. Me he aprovechado de que estabas llorando. Perdóname-Lily le miró confusa. Pero para cuando había vuelto en si James ya se había ido.

¿Por qué siempre se joden los mejores momentos? Definitivamente, soy gafe.-dijo Lily para si.

Los tres días antes de la fiesta pasaron muy despacio. James y Lily no habían vuelto a hablar. Lily estaba que se tiraba por las paredes. No soportaba que cada vez que se iban a dormir Lana les dijese a todas lo magnifico que eran James y sus besos.

James estaba de mal humor. El beso con Lily le había echo ver que le seguía gustando. Pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba seguro de que Lily le odiaba por haberla besado.

El día antes de la fiesta, por la mañana, James se decidió a hablar con Lily. La encontró en la biblioteca sola estudiando.

-Hola Lily¿Me puedo sentar-dijo James un poco nervioso.

-Si, claro, Laura se ha ido con Remus.

-Lily-lily levantó la cabeza de su libro-Tenemos que hablar. Lo que pasó el otro día...-Lily estaba emocionada, no sabía lo que le iba a decir- fue un error que nunca tendría que haber pasado. Lo siento-Y así James salió corriendo dejando, por segunda vez esa semana a una Lily confundida.

¡Bravo Lily! La as vuelto a joder.-dijo Lily para si misma.

Eran las nueve y todo el mundo estaba ya en el Gran Comedor. Todo el mundo menos Lily, que quería estar perfecta. Se había puesto el vestido y se había maquillado ligeramente. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y se lo había rizado. Estaba espléndida.

Bajó despacio las escaleras y llegó al Gran Comedor. Enseguida encontró a James. Estaba sentado intentando escuchar lo que decía su novia, pero le resultaba difícil ya que no paraba de hablar de su marca favorita de maquillaje. De repente vio a Lily. No se lo podía creer. Estaba guapísima. Se había quedado embobado y sin darse cuenta ella se había ido acercando.

Se pasaron toda la noche bailando juntos. Se divirtieron mucho pero muy al pesar e Lily, James no intento besarla ni nada por el estilo. A las doce, ella ya no aguantaba más y se lo llevó fuera.

¿Qué te pasa Lily-le pregunto James.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya lo hicimos-dijo James.

-No, lo hiciste tu. No me diste tiempo para reaccionar. Ahora me toca a mi hablar. Llevas detrás de mi dos años, bueno, llevabas, y ahora por fin que te empezaba a conocer vas y te echas novia y te olvidas completamente de mi...

-No me e olvidado de ti-dijo un James confundido.

-Por favor, déjame acabar.-Estaban los dos sentados en un escalón y Lily le cogió de la mano-Hoy me e vestido así, como una vulgar chica, como tu novia para ver si conseguía que te volviese a gustar y tu no as echo nada. As cambiado. ¡Ya se que antes te decía que me dejases en paz pero no lo decía enserio! Ahora que por fin lo he comprendido no puedo hacer nada.

¿El que as comprendido Lily-dijo James entusiasmado. Pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio que a Lily se le caían las lagrimas.

-Ya se que soy una estúpida diciéndote esto y se que ya de nada me sirve, pero me gustas, y mucho, y no me da miedo admitirlo.-en ese momento James la tiró fuertemente de la mano para acercarse a ella y le dio un beso apasionado, como nunca se lo había dado a nadie, como si fuese su ultima vez.

Cuando por fin se separaron para coger aire, James le dijo a Lily:

-Me as echo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Si supieses cuantas veces e esperado este momento, cuantas veces lo e soñado...Yo te quiero mucho y si estoy con Lana es porque mis amigos me veían muy triste y me dijeron que me olvidara de ti. Y pensé que lo había echo hasta ese día en Hogsmade.-James y Lily siguieron hablando un buen rato

y pronto volvieron dentro.

Cuando volvieron dentro todo el mundo se les quedo mirando ya que iban sujetados de la mano. Lana se fue corriendo pero todo el mundo sabia que pronto se recuperaría. De repente alguien empezó a aplaudir y todo el mundo le siguió, bueno, menos algunos Slytherings. Sirius gritó:

¡POR FIN¡¿NO CREEIS QUE YA ERA HORA¡QUE SE BESEN-Lily y James se miraron, Lily roja de vergüenza. James la cogió y la besó. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir aun más fuerte. Cuando se separaron empezaron a reír.

Y así, entre risas, empezó otro nuevo capítulo en las vidas de Lily y James. Pero esa es otra historia.

Espero que os aya gustado mucho. Feliz San Valentín a todo el mundo y por favor, no os olvidéis de dejar una critica. Os estaré plenamente agradecida.¡PORFAVOR! Gracias por adelantado, jeje.


End file.
